The Last Sandwich
by somefangirl
Summary: One-shot, AU: Every day for the past month, that kid had taken the last sandwich, leaving Zoro to have to buy something else for lunch. But today, Zoro would get that sandwich, even if it killed him. Light ZoLu, rated for language.


**I did an art/story swap thing with jinx-the-fire-queen. She's a dumbie and drew something I'm supposed to write a thing for it. and I wrote this and she's supposed to draw something for it.  
**

**i have no idea what the hell imma write for her really odd drawing, but heres what i wrote that she's supposed to draw something for**

**i figured id put it up here for others to read as well :D**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to jinx-the-fire-queen and I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

The lunch period started a few minutes ago, but Zoro couldn't seem to find the cafeteria. He wasn't lost, but... the cafeteria must've moved again. Or something. Definitely. It definitely moved. But still, Zoro couldn't be late. Since _that kid_ had switched to Zoro's school about about a month ago, he'd shown up a few seconds before Zoro and taken the last of Zoro's favorite kind of sandwich. And since there weren't any left after _that kid_ took the last one, Zoro'd have to go to the lunch line and wait. And he'd always end up having to deal with that damn curly-cue bastard in the cooking club. It happened every day. Zoro was done with that. So today, he would get the stupid sandwich if it killed him.

"Lost again, Zoro?" a voice called from his... left? Left. That's the side he carried his swords on (when he wasn't in school. The teachers threw a fit if he carried them in the hallways).

"N-no. That damn cafeteria moved again." Zoro defended.

"Ah, right. Well, since I'm on the way there, I could lead you..." the voice, which belonged to Nami, said "but, you have to pay for my lunch."

"I don't need you're help" he said.

"You have the directional sense of a boulder. Actually, that's an insult to boulders. If you want to make it there in this millenium, follow me." Nami said.

"Tch, fine. But if you-" Zoro began to say, before getting cut off by Nami.

"Oh, and for wasting my time with this argument, you owe me 50% intrest as well as a lunch"

"Damn witch..." Zoro muttered.

"60%" Nami said.

* * *

When they reached the cafeteria, Zoro made a beeline for the sandwiches. He was just in time to see _that damn kid_ take the _last _**_fucking sandwich_**. **_Again_**.

Zoro knew what this meant. It meant he'd have to go through the lunch line and deal with the Prince of Dumbass Kingdom. And he was so _done_ with that. It seemed more worth it to go throttle the kid. Ignoring Nami, who was yelling something about needing money and helping him and directionless boulders, he went after _that kid_ who had _his_ sandwich.

"Oi, kid!" Zoro called. He didn't seem to hear him. That just made him more annoyed. So he grabbed the kid's shoulder, stopping him from walking away. "Kid!" The kid turned around, letting Zoro finally get a good look at him.

He had messy black hair and a scar under his left eye. He wore a straw hat that hung from a string around his neck (weren't hats against dress code?), a red shirt and jean shorts. He looked at Zoro with round and innocent eyes. In his hands was a sandwich. The sandwich.

"Hey, kid! That sandwich is _mine_." Zoro said, giving a glare that would make a lesser man run for their mother. This kid was obviously not a lesser man, for he glared right back.

"No, it's _mine_. I got it first." he said. Even if he was a whole head shorter than Zoro and looked small, his eyes made him seem a lot more threatening.

"I was at this school first. The sandwich was _mine_ first." Zoro argued.

"Well I got this one first, so it's _mine_"

"Well if the cafeteria hadn't moved when I was trying to get here, _I_ would've gotten it first"

"You mean you got lost? You're stupid!" the kid laughed.

"I was _not_ lost! I told you, the cafeteria _moved_!" the kid laughed even harder.

"You're funny, green-hair guy!"

"Just give me the sandwich, kid!" Zoro yelled, even more annoyed.

"No! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!

"Mine!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Nami yelled, hitting both of the boys over the head. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Nami! What was that for?!" The killed yelled, holding his head.

"You idiots are too loud, fighting over your stupid sandwich!" she scolded, taking the sandwich "I'm taking this, since Zoro owes me a lunch. You guys can go get yourself something else to eat." and she walked away with the sandwich the boys had fought so hard for, leaving them to find something else to eat in the crowded lunch room.

"Stingy..." he muttered. "Hey, green-haired guy?" he said, turning to Zoro. "What's your name? I'm Luffy!"

"Zoro." he replied

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" he asked "Nami took _my_ sandwich" Zoro frowned slightly at his word choice "but I'm sure I can get something else to eat..."

"Yeah, there are a few other options..." Zoro said, then cringed. He'd have to deal with Dartbrow.

"As long as there's meat in it!" Luffy said, and he stood up, grabing Zoro's arm and dragging him off to the lunch line.

* * *

"Come on Zoro! Hurry u- No! Not that way! Come _on_, Zoro!" Luffy called. Zoro was pretty sure he had been following Luffy, but the hallway must have moved to stand in his way. But he quickly caught up to Luffy so they were neck-in-neck.

"I'm going to get it first!" Luffy said, taking the lead. When the cafeteria was in sight, though, the boy tripped.

"I told you, sandals are bad for running!" Zoro yelled over his shoulder.

"Zoro, you jerk!" he yelled from the ground. Zoro burst through the cafeteria door, immediatly running for the sandwichs. There was one left, and Zoro snatched it, much to the dismay of the other boy. "Zoro, that was the last one! I wanted a sandwich too..."

They both sat down next to each other at a nearby table. It was occupied by their seven other friends, who were all enjoying their own lunches and conversations. Zoro was about to take a bite from his sandwich when he noticed Luffy in the corner of his eye. And he was giving Zoro _puppy dog eyes_.

"Hey, Zoro, can I have just a bite of your sandwich?" he asked pleadingly. Zoro tried to iggnore him. He really did. But he didn't last more than twenty seconds before cutting his sandwich in half and giving (the bigger) half to Luffy.

"Thanks Zoro, you're the best!"

* * *

So Zoro may not have gotten _his_ sandwich that day, but he found something much more important. He found a boy with messy black hair, and a scar under his left eye. He wore a straw hat that hung from a string around his neck (hats _are_, in fact, against dress code), a red shirt and jean shorts. The boy's name was Luffy. And Luffy was all _his_.

* * *

**So... yeah... sandwiches... I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Let me know what you thought! Reviews are radical, and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


End file.
